Модуль:Шахматная доска
local p = {} local function image_square( pc, row, col, size ) local colornames = { l = 'white', d = 'black' } local piecenames = { p = 'pawn', r = 'rook', n = 'knight', b = 'bishop', q = 'queen', k = 'king', a = 'archbishop', c = 'chancelor', z = 'champion', w = 'wizard', t = 'fool', h = 'upside-down pawn', m = 'upside-down rook', s = 'upside-down knight', f = 'upside-down king', e = 'upside-down bishop', g = 'upside-down queen', } local symnames = { xx = 'black cross', ox = 'white cross', xo = 'black circle', oo = 'white circle', ul = 'up-left arrow', ua = 'up arrow', ur = 'up-right arrow', la = 'left arrow', ra = 'right arrow', dl = 'down-left arrow', da = 'down arrow', dr = 'down-right arrow', lr = 'left-right arrow', ud = 'up-down arrow', x0 = 'zero', x1 = 'one', x2 = 'two', x3 = 'three', x4 = 'four', x5 = 'five', x6 = 'six', x7 = 'seven', x8 = 'eight', x9 = 'nine', } local colchar = {'a','b','c','d','e','f','g','h'} local color = mw.ustring.gsub( pc, '^.*(%w)(%w).*$', '%2' ) or '' local piece = mw.ustring.gsub( pc, '^.*(%w)(%w).*$', '%1' ) or '' local alt = colcharcol .. row .. ' ' if colornamescolor and piecenamespiece then alt = alt .. colornamescolor .. ' ' .. piecenamespiece else alt = alt .. ( symnames.. color or piece .. ' ' .. color ) end return string.format( ' ', piece, color, size, size, alt, alt ) end local function innerboard(args, size, rev) local root = mw.html.create('div') root:addClass('chess-board') :css('position', 'relative') :wikitext(string.format( ' ', 8 * size, 8 * size )) for trow = 1,8 do local row = rev and trow or ( 9 - trow ) for tcol = 1,8 do local col = rev and ( 9 - tcol ) or tcol local piece = args* ( 8 - row ) + col + 2 or '' if piece:match( '%w%w' ) then local img = image_square(piece:match('%w%w'), row, col, size ) root:tag('div') :css('position', 'absolute') :css('z-index', '3') :css('top', tostring(( trow - 1 ) * size) .. 'px') :css('left', tostring(( tcol - 1 ) * size) .. 'px') :css('width', size .. 'px') :css('height', size .. 'px') :wikitext(img) end end end return tostring(root) end function chessboard(args, size, rev, letters, numbers, header, footer, align, clear) function letters_row( rev, num_lt, num_rt ) local letters = {'a', 'b', 'c', 'd', 'e', 'f', 'g', 'h'} local root = mw.html.create('') if num_lt then root:tag('td') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('padding', '0') end for k = 1,8 do root:tag('td') :css('padding', '0') :css('vartical-align', 'inherit') :css('height', '18px') :css('width', size .. 'px') :wikitext(rev and letters9-k or lettersk) end if num_rt then root:tag('td') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('padding', '0') end return tostring(root) end local letters_tp = letters:match( 'both' ) or letters:match( 'top' ) local letters_bt = letters:match( 'both' ) or letters:match( 'bottom' ) local numbers_lt = numbers:match( 'both' ) or numbers:match( 'left' ) local numbers_rt = numbers:match( 'both' ) or numbers:match( 'right' ) local width = 8 * size + 2 if ( numbers_lt ) then width = width + 18 end if ( numbers_rt ) then width = width + 18 end local root = mw.html.create('div') :addClass('thumb') :addClass(align) :css('clear', clear) :css('text-align', 'center') :wikitext(header) local div = root:tag('div') :addClass('thumbinner') :css('width', width .. 'px') local b = div:tag('table') :attr('cellpadding', '0') :attr('cellspacing', '0') :css('background', 'white') :css('font-size', '88%') :css('border' , '1px #b0b0b0 solid') :css('padding', '0') :css('margin', 'auto') if ( letters_tp ) then b:tag('tr') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :wikitext(letters_row( rev, numbers_lt, numbers_rt )) end local tablerow = b:tag('tr'):css('vertical-align','middle') if ( numbers_lt ) then tablerow:tag('td') :css('padding', '0') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('width', '18px') :css('height', size .. 'px') :wikitext(rev and 1 or 8) end local td = tablerow:tag('td') :attr('colspan', 8) :attr('rowspan', 8) :css('padding', '0') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :wikitext(innerboard(args, size, rev)) if ( numbers_rt ) then tablerow:tag('td') :css('padding', '0') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('width', '18px') :css('height', size .. 'px') :wikitext(rev and 1 or 8) end if ( numbers_lt or numbers_rt ) then for trow = 2, 8 do local idx = rev and trow or ( 9 - trow ) tablerow = b:tag('tr') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') if ( numbers_lt ) then tablerow:tag('td') :css('padding', '0') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('height', size .. 'px') :wikitext(idx) end if ( numbers_rt ) then tablerow:tag('td') :css('padding', '0') :css('vertical-align', 'inherit') :css('height', size .. 'px') :wikitext(idx) end end end if ( letters_bt ) then b:tag('tr') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :wikitext(letters_row( rev, numbers_lt, numbers_rt )) end if (footer and footer ~= '') then div:tag('div') :addClass('thumbcaption') :wikitext(footer) end return tostring(root) end function convertFenToArgs( fen ) -- converts FEN notation to 64 entry array of positions, offset by 2 local res = { ' ', ' ' } -- Loop over rows, which are delimited by / for srow in string.gmatch( "/" .. fen, "/%w+" ) do -- Loop over all letters and numbers in the row for piece in srow:gmatch( "%w" ) do if piece:match( "%d" ) then -- if a digit for k=1,piece do table.insert(res,' ') end else -- not a digit local color = piece:match( '%u' ) and 'l' or 'd' piece = piece:lower() table.insert( res, piece .. color ) end end end return res end function convertArgsToFen( args, offset ) function nullOrWhitespace( s ) return not s or s:match( '^%s*(.-)%s*$' ) '' end function piece( s ) return nullOrWhitespace( s ) and 1 or s:gsub( '%s*(%a)(%a)%s*', function( a, b ) return b 'l' and a:upper() or a end ) end local res = '' offset = offset or 0 for row = 1, 8 do for file = 1, 8 do res = res .. piece( args- 1) + file + offset ) end if row < 8 then res = res .. '/' end end return mw.ustring.gsub(res, '1+', function( s ) return #s end ) end function p.board(frame) local args = frame.args local pargs = frame:getParent().args local size = args.size or pargs.size or '26' local reverse = ( args.reverse or pargs.reverse or '' ):lower() "true" local letters = ( args.letters or pargs.letters or 'both' ):lower() local numbers = ( args.numbers or pargs.numbers or 'both' ):lower() local header = args2 or pargs2 or '' local footer = args67 or pargs67 or '' local align = ( args1 or pargs1 or 'tright' ):lower() local clear = args.clear or pargs.clear or ( align:match('tright') and 'right' ) or 'none' local fen = args.fen or pargs.fen size = mw.ustring.match( size, '%d+' ) or '26' -- remove px from size if (fen) then align = args.align or pargs.align or 'tright' clear = args.clear or pargs.clear or ( align:match('tright') and 'right' ) or 'none' header = args.header or pargs.header or '' footer = args.footer or pargs.footer or '' return chessboard( convertFenToArgs( fen ), size, reverse, letters, numbers, header, footer, align, clear ) end if args3 then return chessboard(args, size, reverse, letters, numbers, header, footer, align, clear) else return chessboard(pargs, size, reverse, letters, numbers, header, footer, align, clear) end end function p.fen2ascii(frame) -- local b = convertFenToArgs( frame.args.fen ) local res = '|=\n' local offset = 2 for row = 1,8 do local n = (9 - row) res = res .. n .. ' |' .. table.concat(b, '|', 8*(row-1) + 1 + offset, 8*(row-1) + 8 + offset) .. '|=\n' end res = mw.ustring.gsub( res,'\| \|', '| |' ) res = mw.ustring.gsub( res,'\| \|', '| |' ) res = res .. ' a b c d e f g h' return res end function p.ascii2fen( frame ) -- return convertArgsToFen( frame.args, frame.args.offset or 1 ) end return p